Unseen
by mionejaina561
Summary: Sometimes it's not love at first sight...sometimes you don't have to see them to fall in love. Sarek/Amanda one shot


Title: Unseen  
Author:mionejaina561  
Characters: Sarek, Amanda, Nyota with an appearance from Kirk  
Summary: Sometimes it's not love at sight...sometimes you don't have to see them to fall in love.

**11.** _"He made me love him without looking at me."_  
~ Charlotte Bronte, "Jane Eyre"

"Beg my pardon, I believe this is yours."

Amanda Grayson shivered at that voice, a voice so deep it resonated in her soul. It was so deep, so intoxicated that it was evident in her stance. Whoever had that voice had her hook, line and sinker, as she straightened her back and turned to look at whom had helped her.

What stood before her was a sight to behold, as the gorgeous Vulcan stood there; eyes awaiting her yet his face remained the unemotional mask. Amanda had no idea that the voice would belong to such a man as she shook her hair and smiled up at him brilliantly.

Both stood there for a few minutes, sizing each other up when Amanda sighed to herself and reached to take the PADD she had dropped, as her hand slipped and brushed against his. She jumped back as emotions rushed to her, knowing hers were the same.

"I apologize." He said, stepping away and bowing. "That was illogical and I must to attend to some pressing matters."

As he started walking away, Amanda couldn't help herself wanting to know more about this man, this Vulcan that intrigued her so.

"Wait!" she yelled as he faltered in his step when she did so. "I'm sorry, really I am."

He turned around, eyes full of emotion. "It is illogical to apologize. It was accidental."

She cocked her head to the side, wisps of hair falling into her face as she scrutinized the gorgeous being before her. "Since we have been acquainted already, I feel like we must introduce ourselves. I am Amanda Grayson."

Something sparked in those dark orbs of his as he discreetly acknowledged her introduction. "I am Sarek." He replied as she smiled softly. Sarek had stirred something within her, something she had never felt before.

Later on, a few years later, it would occur to Amanda Grayson, wife to Sarek, Ambassador to Earth that she fell in love with him the moment he spoke.

Nyota stood in the transporter room, hours after the defeat of Nero, just staring. Her arms wrapped themselves around her torso, as tears spilled down her cheeks. She was thinking not only of her friends lost, but also for Spock's mother; a woman who could have given her insight on being in a relationship with a Vulcan. Amanda Grayson, she thought, must have been an incredible woman.

There were footsteps behind her as Kirk materialized right beside her, his blue eyes swimming with grief. "I don't know how you do it," He whispered, voice cracking. "Trying to be strong, knowing that Spock can mask anything he is feeling."

"You don't know him." Nyota gritted, her heart aching for her Vulcan.

The acting captain sighed. "You're right, I don't. What I do know, however, is that he is grieving. He lost his home, his people, and his mother." Kirk said, turning to her slightly. "You're his anchor, Nyota, and right now, he needs you."

He looked at her for one more second before turning and leaving, whispering something to another person entering the room.

"The captain is correct, Lieutenant." A deep voice sounded behind her. She turned to see Spock's father standing there, face impenetrable yet his eyes full of the grief that consumed him. "My son needs the calmness that is in your bond."

Nyota sighed deeply as the Vulcan came to stand beside her. "I married Amanda because I loved her. It may seem to others that it was a logical decision. In the end, she was…"

"Your soulmate."

"If that is what humans call it, then yes that would be a correct term. It is very uncommon for humans and Vulcans to bond." Nyota turned fully to him, eyes wide with wonder. "My Amanda was a rarity. I fell in love with her, but she also fell in love with me."

"She fell in love with you for the reason I love your son." Sarek's eyes questioned hers.

"My wife told me that she loved me the moment I spoke to her. I still cannot comprehend loving someone without seeing them."

Nyota laughed softly. "Oh I know how she feels. Sometimes it's not love at first sight but love at first sound. That is exactly how I fell in love with your son."

"May I inquire on how?"

She smiled. "I fell in love with him because of the way he said my name."


End file.
